Pastel de cumpleaños
by CassandraLys
Summary: [Cierto AU] [OoC] Viñeta que participa en la semana KorrAsami Septiembre 2017/ Día 5: Travesuras en la cocina/Un cumpleaños, un encargo importante y dos mujeres adultas que parecen niñas... ¿podrán con el reto?. [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra le pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No así esta historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Si bien se centrará en Asami y Korra no pretende ser una continuación de la historia.

3\. Las personalidades pueden verse cambiadas un poco al igual que algunas situaciones y/o locaciones, no así los rasgos físicos.

4\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF, o tumblr o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

6\. Este escrito participa de la semana KorrAsami Septiembre 2017. Siendo que este relato se corresponde con el día cinco: Travesuras en la cocina.

* * *

 ** _Pastel de cumpleaños:_**

 _Asami y Korra estaban trabajando tranquilamente en el despacho de la primera. Se sentían cómodas juntas y se brindaban ayuda cuando la necesitaban._

 _Su relación había comenzado hacía muy poco por lo que cualquier momento compartido servía para conocerse en aquella nueva etapa. Porque convengamos que siendo amigas se conocían a la perfección, pero el congeniar caracteres siendo pareja no es igual a hacerlo en plan amistad._

 _Por suerte por el momento lo llevaban bastante bien._

— _¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana? —preguntó Korra tanteando el terreno antes de hacer una propuesta._

— _Creo… —Comenzaba a contestar Asami antes que entrara de improviso a su despacho._

— _¿Saben que este sábado es el cumpleaños de Lin? —Interrumpió Bolín._

— _Hola Bolín, ¿sabes que la puerta existe para que golpees antes de entrar?_ _—saludó con cierta ironía Asami._

— _Lo siento —Se disculpó Bolín—: Es que estoy muy emocionado de que Lin aceptase que los Biefong le hiciesen una fiesta._

— _¡¿Qué Lin qué?! —inquirió Korra casi exclamando._

— _Sí, como les digo —afirmó Bolín, agregando luego—: Kya logró convencerla de pasar tiempo con Su y la familia de ella._

— _Sí pero la fiesta… ¿qué tiene que ver con eso? —cuestionó Asami dejando de lado unos papeles._

— _Pues a Su se le ocurrió festejar este reencuentro agasajando a Lin en su cumpleaños —explicó Bolín con una enorme sonrisa—: Y ha dispuesto que cada uno colabore con algo para hacer memorable la celebración._

— _Estupendo —expresó Korra contagiándose de la alegría de Bolín—: ¿Qué nos ha tocado a nosotras?._

— _Bueno… —acotó algo dubitativo—; pues tienen a cargo la elaboración del pastel de cumpleaños._

— _¿No sería mejor que lo hiciera Pema? —inquirió Korra preocupada por su escasa habilidad culinaria._

— _Es lo que opinó Opal —reveló Bolín—: Pero Su considero que no era buena idea que la esposa del ex de Lin hiciera esa tarea._

— _No hay problema, nos encargaremos del pastel —aseguró Asami, quien entendía la situación al vivir algo parecido cuando Korra salía con Mako, que era su ex._

 _Korra sabía en que estaba pensando Asami, por lo que acarició su mano y le prometió a Bolín que el pastel no faltaría._

— _Bueno entonces sí tenemos planes para el viernes ¿no? —aventuró Korra._

— _Sí, películas y repostería en mi casa a las siete —propuso Asami._

— _Llevo las películas —confirmó Korra volviendo luego a su trabajo._

* * *

 _La semana pasó sin mucho contratiempo y llegó el tan esperado y temido viernes. Korra trató de estar puntual en la casa de Asami, y ésta la esperaba con bebidas y pochoclos.*_

 _Se sentaron a ver películas por un rato y luego decidieron emprender la tarea encomendada por Su Beifong._

 _Asami sacó un viejo libro de cocina de un cajón y buscó una receta de pastel. Ninguna lucía sencilla por la que optaron por una que parecía no tener tantos ingredientes pero que igual se veía difícil._

 _El primer inconveniente lo tuvieron al tratar de romper los huevos para separar la yema de la clara. Lo que dejó a Korra con las manos todas pegoteadas por la fuerza de más que puso._

— _Te dije que no estabas pescando en la Tribu del sur sino cocinando —bromeó Asami ante el espectáculo que estaba haciendo su novia._

— _Muy graciosa —Se quejó falsamente Korra—: Mejor continúa tú._

 _Asami entonces tomó la posta y continúo pesando la harina pero cuando quiso incorporarla a las yemas, una polvareda la cubrió de blanco desde la cabeza hasta la mitad de su torso. Korra no pudo evitar romper a reír al ver a su novia en esos aprietos._

— _Tampoco se trata de revisar escapes de gas de un Satomovil —retrucó Korra._

— _Bien jugado, cariño —aceptó Asami pero no se privó de tirarle harina a su chica._

 _Korra le siguió el juego a Sato, y en la cocina se dio una batalla campal de harina, polvo de hornear, canela y cacao en polvo._

 _La preparación del pastel pasó a segundo plano y la diversión se instaló llenando de risas a ambas chicas, hasta que les dolió el estómago._

 _Pararon, limpiaron la cocina. Y luego se dieron un baño en el que las travesuras de otro tipo siguieron._

 _Entrada la madruga improvisaron unas trufas de chocolate y unas magdalenas para no ir con las manos vacías a la celebración del cumpleaños de Lin. Aunque al no poder hacer el pastel sabían que era probable que Su las encerrase en una prisión de tierra._

 _Los regaños no se hicieron esperar, ya que desde que llegaron Su Beifong las sermoneó por no traer el pastel y las hizo responsables de aparentemente arruinar la fiesta._

 _Sin embargo al momento de servir el pastel, en el que se tuvo que servir las trufas y las magdalenas, se pudo comprobar que la fiesta no se había arruinado sino todo lo contrario._

— _Oh, trufas y magdalenas mis favoritas —Se escuchó en el momento de solplar la vela de boca de Lin y mirando a Korra y Asami añadió—; ¿cómo lo supieron chicas?_

— _De la misma manera que los científicos hacen sus descubrimientos —manifestó divertida Asami._

— _¡Eureka!* —remató Korra uniéndose al juego de su novia y dejando a todos perdidos pero divertidos._

* * *

 **N/A:**

1\. Pochoclos: Igual a palomitas de maiz o popcorn.

2\. Eureka: Lo he descubierto en griego y en referencia a Arquimedes quien hizo su descubrimiento al zambullirse en el agua. Y aquí nuestras chicas se inspiran cuando toman una divertida y estimulante ducha.


End file.
